


Uber Eats

by Youonlygetone



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: A little met cute, F/F, Fluff, Pretty much everyone is in here, a few Pierce sisters moments, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youonlygetone/pseuds/Youonlygetone
Summary: Anissa orders Uber Eats and wants more than just pizza.





	1. Pizza Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been forever since I’ve uploaded a fic.

“Now I’m trusting you guys to take care of the house while your father and I got out for our date, so no parties and no inviting people over that we haven’t met before. Is that understood?” Lynn asks. 

 

Anissa and Jennifer nod their heads “Yes, mom we understand. It’s not like we haven’t been left alone before. Just go out and enjoy your date night, Jenn and I will hold the house down while you’re gone.” 

 

“And?” Lynn raises her right eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest looking pointedly at Jennifer. 

 

“Are you ever gonna let that night down. It was just a little itty bitty tiny party.” Jennifer says. 

 

“No Jennifer it wasn’t some little party, Detective Henderson had to come over here because there was a noise complaint and there was underage drinking involved. You’re lucky you weren’t arrested unlike your social activist sister whom I’m surprised the officers don’t know her by name by now with how many times she’s been in there.” Jeff says.

 

“DAD!” Anissa huffs out angrily “I just want there to be justice for Freeland. Is that so bad? The police aren’t doing anything and Freeland is not getting any better. It’s up to us, as the people, to take a stand and fight for our lives.” Anissa argues back.

 

“Woah, woah, woah let’s all settle down for just a second okay. We are  _ not _ getting into politics right now or we’ll be here all night and never make our reservation so just listen to what we say, please? No parties, no drinking and no inviting random strangers over to our house, does everyone understand?” Lynn darts her eyes to Anissa, Jennifer and Jeff. 

 

Anissa sighs “Yeah mom we got it. Go have fun, but not too much fun.”

 

Lynn kisses both Anissa and Jennifer on the cheek “Okay, we love you guys, oh and before I forget there’s some money on the counter that I left for you if any of you decide to order out. Have fun and don't stay up too late.” Lynn shouts while being guided at the small of her back by Jeff out of the house. 

 

Jennifer rushes to the windows to watch as Jeff and Lynn get into their car and drive away, looking on until she can’t see their tail lights anymore. “Finally, I thought they’d never leave.” Jennifer says relieved.  “So I’m going to go hang out with Keisha. There’s this dope party that I heard about that I wanted to go to.”

 

Anissa shakes her head “Um… did you not just hear Mom and Dad say you’re suppose to stay here. Aren’t you getting into enough trouble as it is?” 

 

“Listen here Harriet I’m not staying in this house like some kind of prisoner, I want to go out and have some fun. As a matter of fact maybe you should too with how much you keep getting into my business and trying to live your life through mine.”

 

Anissa scoffs “I have my own life Jenn.”

 

“Oh really?” Jennifer crosses her arms over her chest “When’s the last time you went out? I know it was before you broke up with Chenoa which was what, three months ago? That is of course if my math is correct. I mean when’s the last time you had sex? You know you’re gonna dry up Anissa if you’re not careful. Whole bunch of cobwebs.” Jennifer says, laughing hysterically at her own joke. 

 

“I’ve been busy.” Anissa grumbled.

 

“Busy?” Jennifer’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. “Busy doing what? You’ve been home either doing homework or studying and not living your best life. Don’t try to bring a sista down because you are. Just because you’re miserable doesn’t mean I have to be too. That’s not fair and you know it. I’ll be careful and I’ll make sure to be home before mom and dad do, I promise.” 

 

Anissa chews her bottom lip, thinking of the pros and cons, she sighs heavily “You better not be late. Watch out for your fast ass friend Jenn I’m not ready to be an Aunt.”

 

Jennifer does a happy dance “Thank you for not making a big deal out of this and shut up Anissa. I’m not gonna get pregnant. I’m gonna go get dressed.” Jennifer squeals as she runs up the stairs to her room.

 

Anissa shakes her head and resigns herself to a night alone with Netflix and pizza. She walks to the living room to set up said Netflix, scouring the different choices of what to watch. Anissa wondered if she was feeling a romantic comedy, horror, thriller or an action kind of movie when she hears heavy footsteps descending down the stairs. Anissa turns her body to look up over the couch to look at Jennifer’s outfit and swiftly gets angry when she sees what she’s wearing “Is that my hoodie?”

 

Jennifer looks down at her clothes “I guess it is, thanks for let me borrow it.” Jennifer says as she opens the front door. 

 

“I’ve been looking for that hoodie everywhere. I should’ve known you had it, Did you even ask me if you can wear it?” Anissa questions Jennifer obviously already knowing she never asked. 

 

“Nope. Like I said before thanks for letting me wear it. You’re the best Anissa!” Jennifer sing songs as she rushes out the door. The closing of the front door ending the conversation. 

 

Anissa huffs out a breath, flopping back on the couch. She surfs the Netflix selections again, not really knowing what to watch until a preview of a movie catches her eye. She looks intently at the screen. She reads the title out loud to herself ‘Bird Box. Why am I watching this movie alone? I’m gonna have nightmares after this.’ Anissa carelessly shrugs her shoulders, figuring it’s future hers problem, gets up from the couch and heads into the kitchen to make popcorn. Seeing the two twenties on the counter she decides to pocket it, saving it for a rainy day and Uber Eats her pizza order instead. She quickly puts on a bag of popcorn, makes an order for delivery, pours herself some juice predicting that the popcorn will get salty and to wash all that food down. Once finished she carries all her essential items back into the living room. Having everything she needs all set up except for the pizza she sits back down with her bowl of popcorn and finally puts on the movie.

 

About a third of the way through Bird Box there’s a knock on the door. Anissa wakes and looks down at her phone not realizing all the notifications left on it being so absorbed in the movie and hurries to open the door. As she swings open the door she sees a tall brunette wearing a blue and black flannel cut off sleeve top, ripped at the knee black skinny jeans and combat boots; but what really catches her eye are her strong arms flexing from holding her bag that are covered in sleeves of tattoos. 

 

Sexy women with tattoos are Anissa’s weakness. Well sexy women in general too. 

 

Anissa hungrily rakes her eyes up and down her body, milky everything she sees before the girl lifts her head up towards her. The girl’s eyes widen as she gazes at Anissa. The girl does a quick and not so subtle glance up and down Anissa’s body and smirks when she likes what she sees. 

 

Finally looking up at Anissa’s eyes “Do you always open up your door to complete strangers? I could’ve been a serial killer.” The girl says.

 

Anissa chuckles “I knew you were my Uber delivery person and you very well still could be.” Anissa casually says leaning against the door frame. 

 

The girl nods her head “I guess that’s true. Are you Anissa?”

 

“Yep that’s me.”

 

“Sweet.” She says as she brings out Anissa’s pizza from her insulated bag “I’ve got your pizza right here. Sorry it took so long there were a lot of orders.” 

 

Anissa eyebrows shot up “Wow really? I hadn’t noticed. I was caught up watching a movie.”

 

The girl hums to herself and shoves her hands in her pockets “What movie were you watching?”

 

“Bird Box. It just came out on Netflix.” 

 

“I heard about it, but I haven’t seen it yet. Is it any good?” The girl curiously asks.

 

“It’s really good you should definitely see it. It’s worth the watch as far as I’ve seen.” 

 

“Oh so you haven’t finished it yet?” The girl asks. 

 

“I think I’m about halfway through it, I have no idea.” Anissa and Grace chuckle. Anissa shyly bites her bottom lip noticing Grace looking at her lips and smiling internally at the action. “Do you want to watch it with me? I could start it over.” 

 

Grace smiles wide “I would love to, but I’m working. I’ve got other deliveries to make, but maybe next time.” 

 

“Yeah no totally I understand. Yeah for sure next time though and I’ll hold you to it.” Anissa chuckles nervously. 

 

Grace smiles at Anissa again turning around “Goodnight Anissa.” She throws over her shoulder as she walks away.

 

“Goodnight- Hey I didn’t catch your name.” Anissa shouts out into the quiet night. 

 

Grace looks back at her one more time “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” She says getting into her car and driving away. 

 

Anissa closes the door with a wistful sigh, a giddie smile on her face and a pep in her step as she walks back to her unfinished movie. She devours the pizza and thinks about the girl constantly throughout the movie. As Bird Box finishes Anissa gets a notification from Uber Eats asking her to rate her delivery and her overall opinion on her pizza. She opens up the notification and right there is the girl’s name, clear as day. Anissa looks down at her phone and laughs to herself ‘Grace. Her name is Grace.’ She puts in the biggest tip and says her delivery was satisfactory and repeats Grace’s name in her head until she figures out a way to see her again. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Uber Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Uber Eats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t get this story out of my head. So I did a part 2.

There hasn’t been a day that has gone by that Anissa hasn’t thought about Grace. She thinks about her when she wakes up, doing her morning routine, driving to work, teaching class, studying for her classes, unashamedly in the shower and when she goes to sleep at night. She’s the very first thought when she wakes up and the very last thought before she goes to bed. Constantly wondering what Grace is doing and if she’s feeling okay. It’s been two weeks of non-stop orders from Uber Eats hoping that Grace delivers it, but every time it’s someone else. Anissa’s bank account is taking a huge it, but it’s worth it if she sees Grace, right? A tap on her shoulder gets her out of her musing “What is going on with you Anissa? You’ve been distracted all day.” Jennifer asks. 

“What are you talking about? I’m fine.” Anissa brushes Jennifer’s comment off. 

“Well it’s something. I’ve been calling your name and you haven’t answered.” 

“I guess I didn’t hear you.”

“How-” Jennifer just shakes her head. “You know what, I’m not gonna go there. I thought you were going to help me with my calculus. You’ve been spacing out this whole time.”

“Jen I am helping you. I’m here okay. I just-” Anissa sighs “I have a lot on my right now.”

Jennifer sets her pencil down “Do you want to talk about it?” Jennifer asks.

“No, let’s just go over your homework.”

“No Anissa it’s obviously bothering you and you’re no help to me right now unless we talk about it, so spill. Get whatever’s on your mind off your chest while I still want to hear it.”

Anissa lightly shoves Jennifer almost knocking her off her chair “Shut up Jen.” Anissa sighs heavily “I met a girl.” 

Jennifer’s eyes widen “A girl! What girl?! Tell me everything!” 

Anissa smile broadens “You remember when Dad and Mom went out on that date a couple weeks ago?” Jennifer nods her head “Well I ordered Uber Eats and she was the delivery person. When I say that this girl was fine, I mean she was fine. She was tatted and I may have invited her to stay over, but she was working. I’ve been ordering Uber Eats for weeks now and I haven’t had her again.” 

Jennifer’s eyebrow raises “You get on me about going to that party which by the way I came home before mom and dad did-” Anissa rolls her eyes “And you invited a complete stranger into our house.” 

“Yeah well I was trying to get to know her so she wouldn’t be.” Anissa says laughing. “I don’t know how I’ll be able to see her again. I really do want to get to know her Jen.” 

Jennifer looks around in thought “Do you still have the receipt?” 

Anissa blinks owlishly and looks at Jen in utter confusion “No?” 

“Did you even look at your email?,” Jen chuckles “They give you your receipt and the name of the driver. Maybe you can contact support about wanting to get into contact with the driver.” 

Anissa frowns “What….what am I supposed to say?” 

Jennifer throws her hands up “I don’t know! Tell them she took some of your food. Or something. I’m not the med student here.” 

Anissa huffs “Fine I’ll figure something out, let’s just get back to your homework. Tell me what you have so far.”

———————————————————————-

A few hours later Anissa lies in bed as she thinks about what Jennifer suggested. It’s pretty sound idea, but what is she suppose to say? What if what she says gets Grace in trouble, or worse fired? Anissa can’t be the reason she loses her job, Grace will never talk to her again. Maybe she can find a way to make it look like she wants to express her gratitude for a good job and she has to do it in person. She doubts they’ll give her Grace’s number. Privacy and all that. Maybe they’ll let her have an email. Anissa logs into her email account, peers at her inbox, scanning for that specific Uber Eats order; there’s so many that it takes about an half hour until she finally finds it. She glances at the receipt and her heart jumps when she looks at Grace’s face again. How someone could be so beautiful, she’ll never understand. 

Just below Grace’s name there’s an option to contact support and with a nervous finger she clicks the button. She’s immediately taken to their support website and as she focuses on the different options for Uber Eats none of them match for what she wants. She decides to contact Uber directly for what she needs and hopes that they answer. She drafts up an email telling them that she would like to talk to them about an issue she would like brought up about one of their drivers. Anissa hovers over the send button, hesitant about what she’s about to do. But if this is how she has to find Grace then this is what she must do and she clicks send.


	3. Uber Emails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Uber Eats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment below and tell me what you think of the story. Of course all mistakes are my own.

TWO WEEKS! 

 

It’s been TWO WEEKS since Anissa has emailed Uber and she hasn’t heard a word from them. This is a very serious issue! How is she suppose to meet the women of her dreams when they keep crutch blocking her. ‘I’ll just send a couple more emails over the next several days and maybe that’ll get them to answer me’ Anissa thinks to herself. So over the next couple days Anissa sends an email to Uber support about Grace and it takes another week for them to back to her and Anissa jumps up in joy when they do. Anissa reads the email out loud 

 

_ “Dear Anissa,  _

 

_ From the previous emails that you sent us we here at Uber sincerely apologize for any trouble one of our delivery drivers may have caused you. Rest assured that the matter is being dealt with and for being a loyal customer we would like to add one week free delivery on any order into your account. Again we’re deeply sorry for the inconvenience you’ve experienced. If you have any more issues that need to be brought up please do tell us, we want to make sure that your service is satisfactory. Have a nice day!  _

 

_ Best regards, _

_ Uber Support” _

 

No this isn’t what she wanted. She doesn’t want Grace to get in trouble. She quickly drafts another email. 

 

_ Dear Uber Support, _

 

_ Thank you for getting back to me. The reason why I’m emailing you is to express my gratitude for one of your delivery drivers. I don’t want them to get trouble when they should be thanked for doing an amazing job. I was hoping there was any way that I could give my thanks to a particular driver. If not I completely understand. _

 

_ Thank you,  _

_ Anissa Pierce _

 

Anissa clicks send and hopes that they get it in time. While she waits Anissa does her homework and studies for her biology test in two days. A knock on the door interrupts her “Hey. You busy?” Jenn asks wringing her hands together.

 

“No,” Anissa closes her Bio book “I needed a break, I felt a headache coming on. What’s up?” Anissa looks up to a nervous Jenn “Is everything okay?” Anissa asks worriedly.

 

“Yes everything is fine,” Jenn rushes to reassure Anissa “Well at least I think it is.” Jenn sighs to herself “You know Khalil right?” 

 

“Yeah he’s one of your track teammates right?” 

 

“Yeah that’s him.” Jenn moves some of Anissa books and papers out of the way so she can sit on Anissa’s bed and ignores Anissa grumblings “Don’t freak out or anything because you’re the only person I can talk to about this.”

 

Anissa head whips up so fast she gets a crick in her neck “Jen please tell me you aren’t what I think you are? Please!”

 

Jennifer’s eyes widen in horror “I’m not pregnant!” She whisper shouts. Anissa clutches a hand to her chest “But I might have a boyfriend?” 

 

“Are you asking or are you telling?” 

 

“I don’t know.” Jen flops on the bed, further messing up Anissa’s papers “Khalil and I have been good friends for a while now and I don’t know whether or not to go for a relationship. I that boy is stupid sexy and I’d be an idiot not to date him. He’s sweet, kind, caring, funny, honest, loyal and the fact that his body is amazing sure does help. I mean god Anissa you should see his abs, washboard is all I’m sayin. I just wanna lick-“

 

“Okay!” Anissa shouts “That’s enough of that.” As the laughter dies down Anissa tucks a lock of hair behind Jenn’s ear “Do you like him or like like him?” 

 

Jenn smile slowly fades and a tear slips down her face “I like like him.” she sniffs. 

 

“I think you should tell him how you feel and if he doesn’t feel the same way then there’s nothing you can do. You just gotta move on.” 

 

Jenn shakes her head “You don’t understand. I already know he likes me, he asked me out today.” 

 

Anissa smile broadens “Really?! Why didn’t you say so?” Anissa realizes Jenn isn’t happy “That is what you want isn’t it?”

 

“Yes of course it is. It’s what I’ve been wanting for months now.” 

 

Anissa exasperated, throws her hands up “Then what are you so afraid of? Why didn't you say yes?” 

 

“Because...because what if we date and we realize that we’re not right for each other and I lose him. I really don’t want to mess up our friendship. I’m happy with everything just the way it is.” 

 

Anissa scoffs “You’re obviously not, and if you were happy it wouldn’t be bothering you this much. So what if you don’t work out as a couple? Now you know that you’re not meant for each other and you can move on to other people. But what if you’re right? Then you get to have forever with him, don’t you want that?”

 

“Yes, but-”

 

Anissa cuts her off “No buts Jenn. You’ll never know if you don’t try. Everyone is afraid of the unknown, be brave and dive in. You just might get everything you’re looking for.” 

 

“And if I don’t.” 

 

“I’ll be here.” 

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.” Anissa leans over and hugs Jenn tight “I know you must be tired, so get some rest. Dive Jenn.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever Anissa,” Jenn chuckles wetly. She’s gets up from the bed and heads toward the door, she leans on the threshold “Thank you Anissa for listening. I know what I have to do now.” A ding is heard from Anissa laptop.

 

“Whatever happens I want you to know that I’m proud of you and I love you. But for the love of god do not come home pregnant.” 

 

Jenn rolls her eyes “You just had to ruin it didn’t you?” As Jenn walks away Anissa reaches for her laptop and upon opening it she finds a new email from Uber and hurriedly opens it.

 

_ “Dear Anissa, _

 

_ I’m glad our delivery driver did an amazing job and we apologize on our part for the misunderstanding. We will be able to pass on your thanks to the driver. Unfortunately we can’t give out any information about our drivers, but we do appreciate your thanks. We’re happy to hear your experience with Uber Eats has been enjoyable. Have a nice day.  _

 

_ Kind regards, _

_ Uber Support _

 

Ugh! I understand that they can’t give out Grace’s information, but come on help a sista out. She has to find another way and she knows just the person to talk to. Why didn’t she think of this before?! 

 


	4. Facial Recognition

Usually simple questions have simple solutions and in this case it applies to this situation. Why she didn’t think of this earlier makes her a little angry, but I guess it’s better than never thinking of it in the first place. As she walks through the front door the chiming of the bell announces her presence and Uncle Gambi looks up from the measuring he’s doing on a client. 

 

“Alright so I’ve got everything Calvin, come back next week and your suit will be ready.” Gambi says.

 

Calvin shakes his hand “Thanks again for fitting me in on such short notice. Rose would kill me if I didn’t have a suit for the annual family dinner.”

 

Gambi patted him on the shoulder “It’s no problem. Thank you for the business.” Gambi and Calvin chuckle together as Calvin heads to the changing rooms. Anissa waits in Gambi’s office until the client leaves and the chiming of the bell means the coast is clear. Gambi flips the sign on the door to close and ushers Anissa to the secret hide away. “So you said on the phone that you needed to find someone?” Gambi asks as they walk down to his computers. 

 

“Yeah a girl, her name is Grace.” 

 

“Is this Grace in trouble? Does she need help?” Gambi asks concerned.

 

“No nothing like that. I want to ask her out, but I don’t have her information.” 

 

Gambi frowns “So you want me to find a girl for you so you can ask her out?” 

 

Anissa nods her head “Yep pretty much.” 

 

“Kids these days,” Gambi mumbles underneath his breath “Do you have anything else besides Grace, there’s a lot of Grace’s in the world.” 

 

“No not really, all I have is a picture.” Anissa hands over her phone the picture of Grace. 

 

“I can work with this. I can run her face through my facial recognition program. Are you sure you want to do this? Maybe she doesn’t want to be found and this is a little bit of an invasion of her privacy.” 

 

“Uncle Gambi you should’ve seen the vibes she was throwing me, she definitely wants me.” 

 

Gambi turns around in his chair “I’m not doubting that. You are a very beautiful woman and any woman would be lucky to have you, but if I were her I would think this is a bit creepy and stalkery. Let’s think about this way, if this Grace did this to you how would you react?”

 

Anissa groans “I really don’t need you to bring logical into this Uncle Gambi I know okay! But I have to find her. I don’t see any other way then this. Maybe she’ll think it’s flattering.”

 

Gambi scoffs “Or maybe she’ll think you’re crazy,” Gambi rubs his face “Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? Once we go down this road there’s no turning back.”

 

Anissa nods her head determined “This is what I want. Let’s do this.” 

 

“Alright then Anissa,” Gambi scans Grace’s picture into his computer and let the program do it’s work. He turns around in his chair “So tell me about her, this Grace. She must be something for you to go through all this trouble to find her.” 

 

“Well to be honest I don’t know much about her. I know that she has these really nice tattoos on her arms, sleeves to be more specific. Gorgeous black wavy hair, beautiful smile and a killer body,” Anissa sighs ”I really hope we can find her. I have to know her.”

 

“You must really like this girl. Even through a first impression.”

 

“I know what you’re thinking Uncle Gambi and it’s not like that. I felt connected to her somehow, like we’re meant to be. I know we are.” 

 

There’s a beeping on the computer “Well I guess we’ll find out soon enough,” Gambi clicks on the link bringing the information on screen “Here we are, her name is Grace Choi she lives at 4915 Hampton Avenue and based on her cell phone gps she’s at home right now.” 

 

Anissa writes down the addresses on a piece of paper and kisses Gambi on cheek “You’re the best Uncle Gambi, thank you so much.” Anissa rushes up the stairs and runs to her destiny. 


	5. A Chance Meeting?

It takes about a half hour for Anissa to arrive at Grace’s apartment and as she sits in her car she starts to think about what she’s going to say to her when she’s actually face to face with Grace. What if Uncle Gambi is right and Grace thinks that this is creepy and calls the cops on her. She really doesn’t want to go to jail again and have her dad bail her out. It’s already embarrassing enough as it is. 

But there’s also a chance that Grace might think this is flattering. She just might be impressed. Who is she kidding when she did this? She’s Anissa Pierce she doesn’t get nervous or shy about what she wants, but why is Grace the exception? What’s so different about her that I can’t walk up those stairs and talk to her. The car is suddenly too hot and she clambers out of it to get some air into her lungs, she feels the cool breeze on her skin and revels in it. 

Anissa decides to walk around to get the blood pumping in her veins from sitting in the car for so long and to quell her anxiety, she doesn’t look up as she’s walking and collides with a solid body. Her hands jump out to grab onto the other person making sure they don’t fall “I’m so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Anissa says as she finally looks up to the person and low and behold it’s Grace. 

Grace chuckles “It’s fine. I don’t mind pretty girls bumping into me,” Grace furrows her brows “Have we met before? You seem very familiar.” 

Anissa smiles to herself, but smirks on the outside “We have, you delivered my pizza from Uber.” 

Grace eyebrows shot up to her hairline “Right you were watching that movie, what was it called again? Birds? Watching birds?” 

Anissa chuckles “Bird Box.” She says helping out Grace.

“Right,” Grace nods her head “I never did get around to watching it.” 

Anissa frowns “Why not?” 

“I had plans to see it with someone, but I was busy at the time,” Grace takes a couple steps closer to Anissa “Maybe if she’s not too busy at the moment we could watch it now.”

Anissa raises her eyebrow interested “I’d like that.” 

“I was just on my way to get some food, we could do a dinner and a movie? How does that sound?”

Anissa smiles brightly “Yeah no that sounds great. What were you thinking?” 

“Pizza.” Grace and Anissa laugh at their inside joke. “I can’t believe I saw you today. I was just thinking about you. What are the odds that we would meet huh?” Grace muses to herself.

“Yeah,” Anissa nervously chuckles “What are the odds?”


End file.
